Das Ende seines Imperiums
by Sum C Bono
Summary: Lucius, erfolgreich und gutaussehend, ist gelangweilt von seinem - von ihm selbst einst für perfekt gehaltenem - Leben. MxM-Slash
1. Prolog

**Das Ende seines Imperiums**

**© by Sum**

**Inhalt: **Lucius, erfolgreich und gutaussehend, ist gelangweilt von seinem - von ihm selbst einst für perfekt gehaltenem - Leben. Durch einen Zufall erhält er unerwartete Hilfe seiner Langeweile und seinem selbstgebauten Käfig zu entfliehen und wagt dabei nicht nur geschäftlich einen Neuanfang.

****Prolog****

**L**ucius schritt elegant an seiner Hauselfe vorbei, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen und griff nach dem edlen Porzellan, aus welchem es bereits nach frischem Kaffee roch. Von dem hübsch gedeckten Esstisch nahm er sich auch eins der liebevoll belegten Schnittchen und biss lustlos davon ab. Kauend, und mit der Kaffeetasse in der Hand bewaffnet, ging er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ sich zwischen die zwei wunderschönen Frauen gleiten, die sofort Platz für ihn machten. Er nahm einen Schluck des braunen Getränkes und genoss es einige Augenblicke, die Lippen der Frauen an seinem Körper spielen zu lassen.

Aber wirklich entspannen konnte er nicht.

Nicht ganz.

Gestern war im nobelsten Casino der Stadt eine Feier ihm zu Ehren gegeben worden. Für seinen Geburtstag. Alles, was Rang, Namen und vor allem den Status hatte, war erschienen, und doch war der Abend nicht so verlaufen, wie Lucius es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Dabei hatte eigentlich alles gestimmt.

Das Catering war erstklassig, die Bedienungen kaum oder gar nicht bekleidet, in den Nebenzimmern folgte eine Orgie der nächsten und der Alkohol floss in rauen Mengen. Selbst einige eindeutige Bilder von hohen Politikern und anderen einflussreichen Geschäftsmännern hatte er, oder besser gesagt, seine fest installierten Kameras, schießen können.

Demnach dürfte er in den nächsten Jahren keine Probleme in seinem Geschäft bekommen.

Denn Lucius hatte sich dem Geschäft der Lust und Begierde verschrieben. Er war stolzer Besitzer eines Bordells, nicht zu sagen, _des _Bordells schlechthin. Und mit dem gleichen Stolz konnte er behaupten, sein Imperium selbst geschaffen zu haben.

Er war von den Betten reicher, gelangweilter Hausfrauen, in die Betten mächtiger, einflussreicher Damen gewandert und hatte sich als Liebhaber einen Namen gemacht. Einen bald mehr als bekannten Namen. Kurz darauf bot man ihm einen Platz in einem Bordell an, als Callboy. Zwei Jahre später nannte er die Räumlichkeiten sein eigen, sowie mehrere Ableger des „L'amour toujour" in allen größeren Städten.

Sein Imperium aus Sex, Drogen, Waffenschmuggel und anderen illegalen Geschäften war entstanden.

Das Erfolgsrezept war einfach und deshalb so genial: Er bot so ziemlich alles an; von einer enormen Palette an Sexpraktiken, über Drogen, Waffen, Autos, zu Immobilien. Selbst Hypnose bedeckte das Spektrum seines Angebotes. Eben alles, was das Herz der Schönen und Reichen begehrte. Dafür waren die Preise auch gesalzen und Lucius hatte sich damit bereits jetzt schon eine goldene Nase verdient.

Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, als eine der blonden Damen sein Glied einsaugte und die andere an einem seiner Nippel spielte, dachte er darüber nach, was ihn an der Feier gestern so gestört hatte, und er brauchte nicht wirklich zu überlegen, denn der Grund für seine Unzufriedenheit brannte ihm förmlich im Gedächtnis.

Überraschenderweise ging es um einen anderen Mann. Und nicht nur um irgendeinen Mann. Dieser eine Mann war von der Presse und hatte sich, als Dom verkleidet, auf seine Party geschlichen, um die Perversitäten einiger der einflussreichsten Männer und Frauen der Welt aufzudecken und der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren.

Doch das Schlimmste war, dass der Mann nur durch einen dummen Zufall aufgeflogen war.

Nicht seine hundertzweiundvierzig Mann starke Securitybesatzung, der streng kontrollierte Eingangsbereich mit den Einladungskartenlesern oder die fest installierten Kameras hatten ihn entlarvt, nein, der Sohn eines Geschäftsfreundes hatte versucht ihn in einem der Séparées zu vernaschen. Doch der Journalist wehrte sich, bis der Schnösel nach Hilfe rief.

Jetzt würde der fremde Mann wohl kaum mehr seine Fotos verkaufen können, denn der arme Kerl war nun in einem von Lucius' Kerkern.

Die Kerker waren eigentlich für sexuelle Spielereien gedacht, doch deshalb waren sie nicht minder effektiv oder anderweitig nutzbar.

Die Frage war jetzt bloß: Was sollte man mit ihm machen?

Umbringen? Verfluchen? Verkaufen? Hypnotisieren? Ihn ohne die Fotos einfach wieder gehen lassen?

Die letzte Möglichkeit war wohl die einfachste und kostengünstigste, denn niemand würde seine ungeheuerlichen Geschichten ohne handfeste Beweise glauben. Wer vermutete schon, dass der ehrenhafte Zauberminister Cornelius Fudge es liebte sich an Schafen zu vergreifen, während eine Domina ihm den Hintern versohlte? Niemand würde das glauben. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal seine Gattin, die sich drei Räume weiter von einem _schein_minderjährigen Jungen durch ihr Hintertürchen beglücken ließ.

Lucius seufzte leise und betrachtete die blutroten, vollen Lippen, die sich rhythmisch um sein Glied schlossen und ihn tief einsaugten. Das Gefühl war heiß und feucht, doch nach der durchzechten Nacht konnte er einfach keine richtige Begeisterung aufbringen.

Er hatte in seinem Leben einfach schon zu viel ausprobiert um es jetzt noch wirklich genießen zu können und das erste Mal, seit zehn Jahren, wünschte er sich die Aufregung zurück, die er in den ersten Tagen seines erfolgreichen Lebens verspürt hatte.

Damals war alles so wunderbar neu und geil gewesen. Heute hatte er einfach schon genug Weiblichkeit im Mund gehabt, um sagen zu können, in welchem Zeitraum ihres Zyklus die Damen sich befanden.

Damals hatte ihn das Gefühl schier umgebracht sich in einer feuchten Vulva zu versenken. Heute machte es ihn kaum mehr an, wenn sich zwei Frauen ihrer Lust hingaben und ihn sogar mit einbezogen.

Konnte man sich eine Hornhaut an seine Männlichkeit vögeln?

Oder hatte es einen anderen Grund, dass er die Erregung von damals nicht mehr empfand?

Die hirnlose Geilheit, die brünstige Leidenschaft, die himmelerreichende Ekstase war einfach so schal geworden.

So unbefriedigend.

Einen Moment spielte Lucius mit dem Gedanken einige der Drogen, die er verkaufte, mal auszuprobieren, doch dann verwarf er den Gedanken. Er musste - zumindest er allein - einen klaren Kopf behalten in einem Geschäft, das nur einen Hauch von Azkaban entfernt lag. Auch wenn ihn der Gedanke an das Zauberergefängnis weit weniger erschreckte, als noch vor einem Jahr.

Es wäre immerhin etwas Neues in seinem Leben.

Endlich nicht mehr dieses unsägliche Geschäft mit der Lust...

Ganz überraschend kam er. Sein Sperma entlud sich schubweise in den Rachen der Kleinen mit den blutroten Lippen, die artig alles trank.

Danach stand er auf, trank den letzten kalten Rest Kaffee aus der Tasse und ließ sie mit einem kurzen _Evanesco_ verschwinden. Auf dem Weg ins Bad gab er rasch seiner stummen Hauselfe Anweisungen wie: „Neuer Kaffe. Fleisch zum Mittag. Bettwäsche wechseln. Mädchen rausschmeißen."

Dann verschwand er im Bad. Verwirrt stellte er fest, dass sich sein Puls, als er gekommen war, nicht einmal für einen Moment beschleunigt hatte. Selbst sein Körper schien nichts Besonderes in seinem Tun zu sehen.

Doch er schob den Gedanken von sich und ließ sich erst mal von dicken _Tropentropfen_ massieren, ehe er den Wasserfluss auf _Nieselregen _stellte, sich_ ein_seifte und rasierte.

Danach genoss er den Moment der Gedankenlosigkeit, der Ruhe.

Wassertropfen sammelten sich in seinen langen, weißblonden Haaren, perlten von seiner glatten Stirn, über seine Lider, unter denen sich kalte, graue Augen verbargen, verfingen sich in den langen Wimpern, die mondhafte Schatten auf den hohen Wangen warfen, um über die blasse Haut zu gleiten und schlussendlich vom spitzen Kinn zu tropfen.

* * *

Nach der entspannten Dusche trat er gemächlich in seine Küche, in der die kniehohe glatzköpfige Kreatur, seine Hauselfe, bereits die Steaks briet. Und obwohl ihn der Geruch aufmunterte, blieb ein Rest seiner schlechten Stimmung bestehen.

Lucius ging weiter in sein Wohnzimmer und ließ sich mit dem Tagesprophet auf seine edle Ledercouch nieder. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hörte er ein nur allzu bekanntes Knistern. Ohne aufzublicken oder auf eine Begrüßung zu warten bellte er: „Was?"

Flammen tanzten im Kamin auf, ehe ein demütiges Gesicht in der Glut erschien. "Sir, wir, ähm, haben ein Problem mit dem Mann von der Presse. Sir, er verlangt seit Stunden lautstark nach einem Anwalt und macht damit die Gäste in unseren anderen … äh... Räumlichkeiten nervös."

Lucius' Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich, als er wieder an den Journalisten dachte.

_Sieh mal einer an_, dachte er.

Seine schlechte Stimmung war schlagartig verflogen.

* * *

_Danke fürs Lesen ^_^ Sum_


	2. Chapter 2

**Das Ende seines Imperiums**

© by Sum

****Kapitel Eins****

Remus schlang frierend die Arme um seinen Körper und verfluchte sich selbst dafür so unglaublich dämlich gewesen zu sein. Zuerst hatte er seine Kamera nicht verschwinden lassen, als er genügend Fotos hatte; dann war er nicht gegangen, als es Zeit wurde, sondern hatte den Geschehnissen neugierig weiter zugesehen; dann hatte er eine körperliche Auseinandersetzung mit dem Sohn eines Firmenchefs - bis dieser dann aber nach Hilfe schrie -, statt ihn einfach mit einem _Stupor_ außer Gefecht zu setzen. Danach hatte er sich _mit_ der Kamera _und_ seinem Presseausweis erwischen lassen, die er eigentlich schon längst hätte rausschmuggeln müssen und nun hatte er sich auch noch die Kehle wund gebrüllt.

Und wozu? - Für nichts.

Niemand beachtete ihn in diesem finsteren Kellerloch.

Wer auch immer dieses Etablissement gebaut haben mochte, hatte sich wirklich alle Mühe gegeben, bei der Reproduktion einer Gefängniskammer aus dem Mittelalter so authentisch wie möglich zu bleiben.

Die Wände waren nicht aus gefärbtem Gips, oder Ton, sondern aus echtem Granit, soweit er das beurteilen konnte. Die massiven, grob geschlagenen Wände waren genauso eindrucksvoll, wie das ziemlich echte Quietschen der Türen, das Rasseln der Ketten in den anderen Zellen und das Schreien der Gefangenen.

Selbst die Pritsche roch nach menschlichen und tierischen Ausscheidungen und muffigem Stroh. Der Eimer für die Notdurft war ebenfalls sehr echt. Genau wie die _Geschenke_ an den Gastgeber darin, die wohl der letzte Besucher hinterlassen hatte.

Der Journalist in ihm war beeindruckt und fasziniert. Der Mann in ihm fühlte sich seit den Eindrücken des gestrigen Abends kribbelig und unausgefüllt. Der Wolf in ihm tobte auf Grund der Freiheitsberaubung, den widerlichen Gerüchen und den merkwürdigen Geräuschen und der kleine Junge in ihm hatte sich vor Angst in eine Ecke verkrochen und zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Remus versuchte erwachsen und abgeklärt zu sein, als er nach Hilfe, dem Ministerium oder einem Anwalt verlangte, auch wenn er sich zeitgleich albern und kindisch vorkam. Niemand würde ihm eins der Dinge hier her bringen. Und selbst wenn er etwas Unterstützung bekam, so machte sich Remus nicht die Hoffnung, dass sich etwas an seiner Lage zum Positiven verändern würde, viel eher würde man einfach verhandeln, auf welche Weise er verschwand.

Man konnte ihn ja auch schlecht gehen lassen. Er hatte einfach schon zu viel gesehen. Er hatte Leute aus der High Society bei Dingen beobachtet, die den Journalisten in ihm in helle Verzückung über die Schlagzeilen ausbrechen ließ, dem Mann in ihm die Schamesröte zu Kopf steigen ließ, der Wolf in ihm nicht verstand und dem unschuldigen Jungen in ihm die Unschuld raubte.

Er seufzte bedauernd, als er sich von dem kleinen Jungen in ihm verabschiedete. Die Zeit für diesen war einfach vorbei, wenn man sah, wie ein Mann sich an einem Mädchen, das nicht älter als dreizehn schien, verging. Auch wenn er in einer der Broschüren, die überall ausgebreitet lagen, gelesen hatte, dass die Mädchen und Jungen nur so jung wirkten und in Wahrheit volljährig waren.

Der Journalist schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wen wollte man hier eigentlich hinters Licht führen? Bei all den Ungeheuerlichkeiten und Gesetzwidrigkeiten, die hier vorgingen, wollte man ihm weiß machen, dass alle auf ihr Alter kontrolliert wurden?

Also bitte...

Wütend lief er kleine Kreise in seiner Zelle, die Arme immer noch um seinen schmalen Körper geschlungen. Remus wusste nicht wie viel Zeit er bereits hier unten saß und unruhig im Raum umher ging, allerdings kam es ihm wie etliche Stunden vor, als er plötzlich das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür vernahm.

Er schoss herum und sah sich in grauen Augen spiegeln, die karges Interesse ausstrahlten. Eine feine Robe aus edlem Stoff samt charakteristischem Gehstock verriet das Wohlhaben des Weißblonden und doch brauchte der braunhaarige Wolf keines dieser Anzeichen um zu wissen, welchen der Reinblüter er hier vor sich hatte.

Lucius Malfoy blickte sich distanziert in dem kleinen Raum um, ehe er den Mann vor sich fixierte. Seine Maske saß perfekt, sodass keine Gefühlsregung ihn verriet und doch keimte Neugier und eine gewisse Vorfreude, die er schon länger nicht mehr verspürt hatte, in ihm auf.

"Sie schulden mir siebentausend Galleonen.", schnurrte seine dunkle Stimme durch den Raum. "Eine Nacht in einer meiner Zellen ist exklusiv und nicht gerade günstig. Doch ich habe für Sie eine Ausnahme gemacht und den Preis halbiert, schließlich kamen sie nicht in den Genuss der Angestellten."

Im selben Moment hörte Remus, durch die offene Zellentür, wie in einer anderen Zelle eine Peitsche auf Fleisch traf und ein Mann lustvoll und gepeinigt jaulte.

Er erschauerte. Der Journalist. Der Mann. Der Wolf. Jeder von ihnen. Der Junge war verschwunden.

Remus konnte sich vorstellen, wie der _Genuss der Angestellten_ hier unten aussah.

"Anwalt.", krächzte er, denn seine Stimmbänder hatten die stundenlangen Schreie nicht gut verkraftet.

Lucius breitete einladend seine Arme aus. "Hier bin ich, Ihr Anwalt." Seine sinnlichen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem unheilvollen Lächeln. "Und ihr Richter."

Panik schnürte die Kehle des Kleineren zu, als ihm klar wurde, dass es keine Chance für ihn gab. Er war hier gefangen.

Gefangener eines einflussreichen Gesetzesbrechers.

Einen Moment gab er sich der Panik hin, fühlte wie die Angst durch seinen Körper raste, Adrenalin durch seinen Puls peitschte, seinen Herzschlag beschleunigte, Schweiß seine Haut benetzte, doch dann riss er sich mühevoll zusammen. "Lassen Sie mich einfach gehen. Ich werde niemandem ein Wort sagen - und selbst wenn, niemand würde mir glauben."

Der Ausdruck auf Lucius' Gesicht wurde abschätzend. "Ja, vielleicht." Sein Grinsen wurde träge. "Doch Sie arbeiten bei einer renommierten Zeitung. Sie können meine geschätzten Kunden vernichten, ohne ein Wort über die Abenteuer hier auch nur zu erwähnen. Sie haben Macht, Macht über mich. Und ich bin nicht gewillt, diese Macht zu meinem Verhängnis werden zu lassen." Einen Moment schwieg er, dann huschte ein gerissener Ausdruck über sein Gesicht. "Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich Ihre Macht auch nutzen kann."

Remus' Atem setzte einen Moment aus. "Wie meinen Sie das?"

Der Weißblonde lachte leise und dunkel. "Auch ich habe Feinde. Mächtige Feinde. Feinde, die mich zwingen meinen Platz zu behaupten, auch wenn mich das Spiel, meine Geschäfte schon lange langweilen."

Remus brauchte einige Zeit, um den Sinn dieser Worte zu verstehen. "Sie wollen aufhören, aber Sie können es nicht?"

"Dumm sind Sie nicht", kommentierte der Malfoy gedankenverloren, während er Remus' Körper mit seinem Blick ertastete. "Nein, dumm sind Sie nicht. Dennoch haben Sie sich mit Kamera und Presseausweis erwischen lassen."

Hitze stieg in den Wangen des Wolfes auf.

"Naiv vielleicht", spann Lucius seine Gedanken weiter. "Aber nicht dumm." Sein Blick wurde wieder klarer, richtete sich wie der Laserpunkt einer Waffe wieder auf das Gesicht des Kleineren. "Remus, richtig? Nun, Remus, ich habe tatsächlich den Geschmack an meinem Geschäft verloren und spiele mit dem Gedanken mich zurückzuziehen, doch leider bin ich nicht gewillt meinen Platz für jemanden anderen zu räumen. Verstehen Sie? Ich habe mein Imperium allein aufgebaut und es soll mit mir untergehen. Ich habe ein Problem damit, dass sich jemand meinen Ruhm unter den Nagel reißt."

"Ich verstehe.", murmelte Remus, auch wenn er kein Wort verstand. Es ging einfach zu schnell. Bot der Reinblüter an, sein Geschäft untergehen zu lassen, oder hatte Remus ihn doch falsch verstanden?

"Wir werden eine Abmachung treffen, Remus. Was halten Sie davon?"

"Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete der Gefragte ehrlich. Doch im selben Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Als Lykantroph war es schon ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt einen Job erhalten hatte, aber mit dieser Geschichte hatte er die Möglichkeit seinem Chef zu zeigen, dass diese Chance nicht um sonst war und zum ersten Mal würde er sich gegen die anderen behaupten können.

"Ich möchte mein Imperium untergehen lassen, Sie wollen eine gute Story. Sie werden über meine Geschäfte schreiben, einfach über alles. Ich zeige Ihnen jedes Detail meines Etablissements. Die Gäste, die Huren, die Security, die Bedienungen, alle stelle ich Ihnen vor. Ich zeige Ihnen die Räume, gebe Ihnen die Videoaufzeichnungen, Bilder, Verträge, alles was das Herz der Öffentlichkeit begehrt. Dann werde ich mich absetzten, verschwinden und Sie werden der neue Star am Journalistenhimmel sein. Was halten Sie davon?"

Einen Moment war Remus einfach nur perplex, während die Gedanken in seinem Kopf rasten.

Er könnte danach nur noch darüber schreiben, was ihn wirklich interessierte. Keine Hundewelpen mehr, keine Mülltrennung, keine Anfänger-Themen, sondern das wirklich wichtige. Er würde Jobangebote bekommen und diese zwar nicht annehmen – denn das war er seinem Chef schuldig – doch sicher würde er mehr Geld, eine neue Ausrüstungen und Freiraum erhalten. Seine Gedanken gingen sogar so weit, dass er sich einbildete den Schlüssel zu seinem eigenen Verlag zu bekommen.

Der Pulitzerpreis war so nah, wie nie zuvor.

Anerkennung. Ruhm. Alles offenbarte sich mit einem Schlag vor seinem geistigen Auge. All das, was er sich nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hatte, würde in Erfüllung gehen!

Er öffnete den Mund, holte tief Luft.

"Doch nur unter einer Bedingung. Solange, wie Sie für mich arbeiten, werden Sie mir gefällig sein - in jeder Hinsicht." Das Grinsen in den spitzen Zügen des Blonden wurde gefährlicher, nahezu wölfisch und für einen Augenblick lag ein lüsterner Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

Remus' Mund klappte zu, während er zusah, wie der Mann vor ihm hinter sich die Zellentür schloss. "Denken Sie darüber nach, Remus."

* * *

Remus' Finger zitterten, als er sich von seinem Kamin entfernte. Wie einfach es doch war, Recherchezeit für diese Story zu bekommen. Er hatte bloß vage Andeutungen machen müssen, ein, zwei Mal den Namen _Lucius Malfoy_ erwähnen müssen und nun hatte er frei. Ein Jahr freie, bezahlte Zeit, um seinen Bericht zu schreiben.

Unfassbar.

Er hatte immer gedacht, dass sei nur in Muggelfilmen möglich, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sein Chef sich breitschlagen lassen. Wahrscheinlich hatte auch hier Lucius seine Finger im Spiel.

Es war seltsam ihn _Lucius_ in Gedanken zu nennen. Doch _der Mann_ war noch seltsamer. Er hatte Remus gestern noch einige Stunden eingesperrt, bevor sich die Zellentür wie von _Zauberhand_ öffnete.

Ein Brief, mit einem edlen Siegel besetzt, hing an seiner Haustür, als er zuhause ankam.

"Morgen, 08:30 im Casinoeingang. _L. M._ "

So wenige Worte, doch sie wühlten den Wolf innerlich völlig auf. Wenn er nicht erschien, würde wahrscheinlich nichts passieren, er würde wahrscheinlich nicht wieder gefangen genommen werden, doch ganz sicher war er sich auch nicht. Und das Angebot war auch einfach zu verlockend.

So hatte er dann seinem Chef Bescheid gegeben, und würde nun morgen hingehen und abwarten, was passieren würde. Aussteigen konnte er immer noch.

* * *

Lucius trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf seinem Knie herum, während er den Eingangsbereich des Casinos nicht einen Moment aus den Augen ließ. Der Journalist war noch nicht da, obwohl es schon fast Neun war. Lucius würde ihn wirklich nur sehr ungern bei sich zuhause besuchen müssen, doch wenn er nicht kam, würde er genau das tun. Er gab dem Braunhaarigen noch ein paar Minuten, entschied er mit einem Blick auf seine Rolex.

Lucius dachte an das hübsche Gesicht. Die großen Augen, die ein bisschen zu viel sahen; den vollen Mund, der etwas zu viel redete, das kleine gerundete Kinn, das ein wenig zu keck und störrisch war. Und diese Unschuld...

Er lächelte. Remus kaufte ihm tatsächlich ab, er wolle sich aus seinem Geschäft zurückziehen. In Wahrheit hatte er das ganz und gar nicht vor. Ja, das Geschäft ödete ihn tatsächlich an und ja, manchmal wünschte er sich einen Rückzug aus dem ganzen Mist, doch das alles führte zu nichts.

Lucius hatte nichts, worauf er sich freuen könnte, wenn er aufhörte. Er hatte keine großen Hobbys, keine Nebentätigkeiten, keine besonderen Urlaubsorte. Er besaß mehrere TVs, doch das Programm interessierte ihn nicht. Er machte seinen Job und versenkte sich abends in ein paar Frauen, und in seltenen Fällen auch in Männern. Es erfüllte den Malfoy zwar nicht mehr wie früher, doch es blieb eine sinnvolle, regelmäßige Beschäftigung. Eine Beschäftigung, die gerade interessanter wurde, als Remus gehetzt um die Ecke rannte und sich beim Eingang des Casinos ängstlich umsah.

"Der junge Mann dort", wies er seinen Chauffeur an und richtete seine Robe. Als der Wagen neben besagter Person hielt, schlug Lucius die Tür auf und ließ Remus hinein. Der Wagen fuhr wie besprochen direkt weiter.

...

_So, hier ist wieder Schluss für heute. Wenn´s dir weiterhin gefallen hat, freut es mich sehr und ich sage: Bis nächste Woche. _

_Danke fürs Lesen ^_^ Sum_


	3. Chapter 3

**Das Ende seines Imperiums**

© by Sum

Viel Spaß(?)

****Kapitel Zwei****

"Sie sind spät.", unterbrach Lucius Remus' Keuchen. Der Wolf war anscheinend weit gerannt.

"Ich war pünktlich", widersprach dieser sofort. "Aber ich habe keinen Parkplatz gefunden. Darum musste ich..."

Lucius winkte ungeduldig ab. Diese ewigen Erklärungs- und Rechtfertigungsversuche der Menschen um ihn herum war er leid! Eine einfach Entschuldigung hätte genügt. Leicht irritiert sah er zu, wie der Braunhaarige seinen leicht verschlissenen Mantel öffnete und ein Notizbuch hervorholte. Remus blätterte einige Seiten herum, ehe er das Gesuchte fand und den Malfoy neugierig, aber immer noch mit einer Spur Misstrauen, ansah.

"Also, ihr erstes Geschäft haben Sie von ihrem ehemaligen Boss aufgekauft, nicht wahr? Stimmt es auch, dass sie früher selbst als Callboy tätig waren? Können Sie sich an ihre erste Nacht mit einem zahlenden Kunden erinnern? Was für ein Gefühl war es..."

Lucius unterbrach ihn mit einem dunklen Lachen. Dann riss er ihm das Notizbuch aus der Hand und schmiss es mit einer eleganten Bewegung durch die Limousine. Der Wolf folgte dem flatternden Ding mit verzweifeltem Blick.

"Nicht so, Remus. Kein Interview." Der Malfoy lehnte sich in dem Ledersitz zurück und ließ seine Finger über die Lehne zu Remus wandern. Sofort beugte dieser sich etwas vor, um der Berührung zu widerstehen. Lucius schaffte es dennoch, einige der hellbraunen Haarsträhnen, die sich auf das Polster gelegt hatten, zu erwischen. Er wickelte sie um seinen Zeigefinger, ehe er leicht an ihnen zog um seinen Gegenüber wieder zurück zu dirigieren. Folgsam lehnte sich Remus zurück und versuchte krampfhaft das zittern in seinen Händen zu unterdrücken. Er war nervös.

"Ein Gespräch", wünschte Lucius und lächelte, als er die sofortige Angst in den karamellbraunen Augen sah. "Haben Sie jemals das Buch _Das Schweigen der Lämmer_ gelesen?", fuhr er fort und wickelte langsam eine weitere Strähne um seine Finger. "Ein Klassiker. Kennen Sie die Szenen, als die Polizistin zu seiner Zelle geht, um aus ihm Informationen zu holen? Brillant, nicht wahr? Ein Mörder, selbst in einer Zelle noch gefährlich. Ein Untier und ebenso faszinierend wie erschreckend."

"Identifizieren Sie sich mit Hannibal Lecter?", fragte Remus, als der Reinblüter kurz schwieg, um den Geruch tief einzuatmen der seine Nase kitzelte, als er wieder mit den Haarsträhnen spielte. Es roch frisch, nach Frühling.

"Nein", lächelte Lucius. Er mochte den Duft. "Aber ich mag seine Art des Gesprächs. Sagen Sie mir, Remus, mit wie viel Jahren haben Sie das erste Mal masturbiert?"

Der Gefragte zog die Schultern ein, als wolle er sich vor ihm schützen. "Das ist zu persönlich.", entschied er schließlich.

Jetzt lachte Lucius ehrlich. Dunkel hallte sein Gelächter im engen Raum des Autos nach. "Finden Sie? Haben Sie mich nicht gerade nach meiner ersten Callboy-Nacht gefragt?"

"Ja, aber..."

"Nichts aber. Ich beantworte ihre Fragen, so wie sie meine beantworten. Sind Sie ehrlich und ausführlich, werde ich es auch sein. Sind sie kurz angebunden, oder lügen, werde ich es auch tun. Also: Mit wie viel Jahren haben Sie das erste Mal masturbiert?"

Der Wolf rückte leicht von dem Malfoy ab, wendete den Blick ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Er atmete langsam und tief.

Seine Lippen zuckten, als setzte er immer wieder zu einer Antwort an und verwerfe sie wieder. Schließlich zog er seine Haare aus den Fingern des Reinblüters und setzte sich steif hin. "Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich. Ich glaube so mit Vierzehn. Vielleicht auch viel früher oder später."

Lucius lächelte ihn gütig an. "Wie war es?"

"Gut. Verwirrend, angsteinflößend, aber auch schön. Natürlich wusste ich was ich da tat, aber es war eher ein instinktiver Impuls. Ich glaube, mein Wol... Alle habe es damals getan, ich wollte dazu gehören." Hilflos zuckte Remus mit den Schultern und sah unruhig hin und her. Ihm war es mehr als peinlich dem Malfoy solche intimen Details aus seinem Leben zu erzählen.

Eben jener atmete zitternd ein. "Quid pro quo, mein Lieber. Sie waren ehrlich, ich werde es auch sein." Er holte tief Luft, sah einen Moment blicklos vor sich hin, plötzlich wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck eiskalt. "Mein Boss war ein dreckiges Arschloch. Es hat mich in meiner ersten Nacht nicht an eine Frau verkauft, oh nein. Mein Partner wusste damals schon, dass ich erfolgreich in seinem Business werden würde, zu einer Konkurrenz werden würde und wollte mich abschrecken. Damit ich nicht mehr in seinem Terrain aufkreuzte. Meine erste Nacht als bezahlter Lover war mit keiner Frau, sondern mit einem Mann." Er lächelte, als er das schockierte Gesicht des Reporters sah.

"Wissen Sie, man hatte mich ans Bett gefesselt. Ich dachte, weil meine Kundin einige _Klapse_ austeilen wollte. Stattdessen war da aber plötzlich ein sehr hartes Glied. Wussten Sie, wenn der Druck konstant ist und nicht zu scharf, reißt nichts auf und man kann trotz Gegenwehr eindringen. Für die penetrierte Person ist es nicht weniger schmerzhaft, aber man muss danach nicht genäht werden."

"Oh mein Gott!", hauchte Remus. Er nahm die Hand des Weißblonden und drückte sie. "Das... Das ist furchtbar... Es tut mir so leid."

Lucius' Blick fiel auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände. Zartes Streicheln bedeckte die Innenseite seiner Handfläche. Der Blick aus braunen Augen war warm und offen, voller Bedauern, Mitgefühl...

Ein seltsames Gefühl setzte sich in seiner Brust fest. Er bemerkte es nicht bewusst, sonst hätte er es sofort im Keim erstickt. Nein, dieses Gefühl war viel subtiler, intelligenter und gerissener. Es fand eine Nische, direkt unter Lucius' Brustbein und machte es sich dort bequem. Wie eine kleine Flamme, ein Glutstückchen, ein Funken, setzte es sich ab und wartete ab, bis es Zeit war, sich weiter zu dehnen, sich auszubreiten, sich groß zu machen. Dieses Gefühl glomm eifrig weiter in Lucius' Brust, während er immer noch auf Remus' Hände in seiner starrte. Schließlich hob er den Blick und richtete ihn wieder auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

"Das muss Ihnen nicht leid tun", wischte er den Einwurf wie bei einem einfältigen Kind beiseite. "Das ist das Geschäft. Die besten Huren sind die, die Spaß am Sex haben. Wenn eine im Konkurrenzunternehmen zu beliebt wird, sorgt man für eine Vergewaltigung. Danach ist es aus mit dem Spaß am Sex."

Erschaudernd ließ Remus die fremde Hand fallen. "Haben Sie das auch schon einmal getan? Eine Vergewaltigung angeordnet?", fragte er fassungslos.

Nein, das hatte er nicht. Nicht ein Mal. Er wusste selbst, wie es sich anfühlte so ein hilfloses Opfer zu sein und kannte die Qualen, die danach auf einen warteten. Man war nie wieder der Mensch wie zuvor. Man war verändert. Einfach anders.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, ohne den Blick von Remus' Händen zu nehmen, die seine Hand gerade noch so zärtlich umfasst hatten. "Das ist Business."

"Das ist grausam.", entschied der Braunhaarige und sah weg.

Ja, es war grausam. Da stimmte Lucius ihm aus vollem Herzen zu, aber er würde sich eher die Zunge herausschneiden, als das gegenüber einem Reporter zuzugeben.

* * *

Es herrschte lange ein drückendes Schweigen zwischen ihnen, aber vielleicht empfand auch nur Remus es als drückend. Wahrscheinlich war Lucius eher dankbar, dass er ihn nicht mehr wie ein kleines Kind mit Fragen bombardierte. Doch der Wolf brauchte eine Story hinter der Story. Er konnte seinen Artikel in keiner Zeitung veröffentlichen, ohne nicht auch die andere Seite des Bordellinhabers aufzuzeigen. Man durfte keinen Menschen nur als böse erscheinen lassen. Pulitzerpreise gab es nur für eine runde Story. Ein Mensch musste immer sympathisch scheinen, bis seine dunklen Seiten diese Sympathie beim Lesen erlöschen ließ. Die Story hinter der Story war der einzige Weg dahin. Man musste den Menschen hinter dem Imperium lieben und hassen lernen. So verkaufte man eine Story.

Leider war es ihm nicht möglich, Lucius Malfoy als einen Guten zu sehen, wenn er so emotionslos über angeordnete Vergewaltigung sprach. Er selbst war schließlich Opfer einer solchen gewesen, wie konnte er dann so grausam sein?

Remus wandte sich zögernd wieder zu dem Reinblüter um. Dieser tippte gerade auf seinem Blackberry herum. Sein attraktives Gesicht war etwas zu charakteristisch um auf einem Cover von _Men's Health_ zu landen, aber es hatte denselben arroganten, selbstbewussten Ausdruck der Models. Auch schien es hinter seinen grauen Augen eine Welt zu geben, die kompromisslos und hart war, gleichzeitig gab es dort auch eine Sehnsucht zu sehen, die Remus sich nicht nur einbildete.

Doch was beinhaltete diese Sehnsucht? Den Wunsch nach mehr Geld? Mehr Macht? Mehr Ruhm? Oder doch etwas anderes?

Der Wolf starrte den Blonden an, versuchte diese Sehnsucht alleine mit Blicken zu ergründen, als ihm auffiel, dass dieser sein Blackberry gesenkt hatte und ihn nun ebenfalls ansah.

Schnell wandte Remus den Blick wieder auf das verdunkelte Fenster und fragte sich unwillkürlich, wo diese Reise hinführte. Nicht nur diese Autofahrt, sondern die gesamte Reise mit dem Malfoy.

"Wie war Ihr erstes Mal?", fragte Lucius plötzlich und blickte möglichst desinteressiert aus dem Fenster.

Der Gefragte drehte sich wieder zu ihm um, einen abwehrenden Spruch auf den Lippen, als er zögerte. Richtig, _Quid pro quo_. Er könnte lügen, ihm irgendetwas erzählen, doch irgendwie ahnte Remus, dass er es erkennen würde. Und er würde dichtmachen, wenn der Reporter gar nicht antwortete. Doch Remus verstand nicht, warum der Blonde es wissen wollte.

Was versprach er sich davon? Was brachte es ihm zu wissen, wann der Wolf das erste Mal masturbierte, oder das erste Mal hatte? Gab es ihm eine perverse Befriedigung? War er pervers?

Er wusste es nicht. Das einzige was er wusste war, dass er antworten musste, wenn er mehr über den Malfoy erfahren wollte. Er atmete tief ein und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Je detaillierter er sein erstes Mal wiedergab, desto gesprächiger würde Lucius sich zeigen.

"Es war in meinem Abschlussjahr in Hogwarts. Mit meinem damaligen Freund, mit dem ich bis dahin acht Monate zusammengewesen war. Er hatte mich nicht bedrängt, aber irgendwie hielt ich es für _nötig_. Alle taten es, Sie wissen schon..." murmelte Remus gegen Ende hin.

"Ja, der Gruppenzwang.", fasste Lucius trocken zusammen.

Der Wolf runzelte die Stirn. Er mochte es nicht, wenn der Reinblüter es so zusammenfasse. Es klang, als habe nicht Remus die Entscheidung gefällt, aber das hatte er. Sirius war ein toller Kerl gewesen, aber irgendwie hatte es Remus damals verunsichert, wie wenig er versucht hatte, ihn zum Sex zu bewegen. Immerhin war es nie ein Geheimnis gewesen, welchen Umgang der Schwarzhaarige vor ihrer Zeit pflegte. Wie oft saß Sirius auf Grund _Eregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses _beim Schuldirekter? Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen.

Und schließlich hatte Remus dann die Initiative ergriffen. "Meine Zimmerkameraden waren für ein Wochenende weg - ich weiß nicht mehr wo - und ich hatte alles zurecht gemacht. Sie wissen schon: Kerzen, Musik, Licht, all das Zeug. Ich hatte sogar für einen romantischen Film gesorgt. Als er gekommen war, hatten wir den Film zusammen gesehen. Schließlich, als es zur obligatorischen Sexszene kam, habe ich ihn geküsst. Er hatte immer mal wieder versucht sich von mir zu lösen, doch ich hatte nicht nachgelassen. Als sein Hemd fiel, fragte er mich, was ich denn da mache. Ich habe ihn mit einem Kuss unterbrochen und seinen Gürtel geöffnet. Sein..." Hier stockte Remus.

"Schwanz."

"Was?"

"Nennen Sie die Dinge beim Namen, Remus. Schwanz, Penis, Glied, Errektion. Ganz einfach."

Der Braunhaarige schwieg einige Augenblicke und starrte ihn an. Wahrscheinlich erregte es den Blonden tatsächlich; wahrscheinlich gab es ihm wirklich eine perverse Befriedigung, wenn der Wolf gezwungen war, ihm seine intimsten Geheimnisse zu erzählen.

Er holte tief Luft, straffte sich innerlich. Da musste er jetzt wohl durch. "Sein _Schwanz_ war noch weich. Ich habe ihn in die Hand genommen und leicht massiert. Eine Freundin von mir hatte mir erklärt, wie es ging. Er ist steif geworden und Si.. er hatte angefangen meine Hose ebenfalls zu öffnen..."

"Nicht ihre Robe?"

Remus zögerte. "Nein, nicht meinen Umhang oder mein Hemd, sondern meine Hose. Es war ganz schön schwierig mich und ihn gleichzeitig zu entkleiden. Gar nicht so einfach, wie in den Muggelfilmen. Aber am Ende war meine Hose ausgezogen und seine hatte ich von seinen Beinen gestrampelt. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Am Ende haben wir den Film weitergesehen."

Lucius sah ihn lange durchdringend an. Dann formte ein höhnisches Grinsen seine Lippen. "Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Schließlich fragte er ihn: "Wie war Ihr erstes Mal?"

Ein neues Grinsen zuckte um die Lippen des Reinblüters. "Ich war dreiundzwanzig. Ein ziemlicher Spätzünder würde man heute sagen." Er lächelte nachsichtig bei dem Gedanken an sein früheres Ich und sah blicklos in die Ferne. "Ich hatte sie in einem Café kennengelernt. Sie war über dreißig, vielleicht sogar Anfang vierzig, ein wenig ausgezerrt vom Alltag, glaube ich. Sie hatte mich in ihre Wohnung eingeladen und ich hatte zugestimmt. Ich weiß noch, wie aufgeregt und panisch ich war. Ihre _Wohnung_ war am Ende ein Haus. Im Wohnzimmer standen Bilder von ihr, ihren drei Kindern und ihrem Ehemann. Sie hatte beim Kaffeekaufen noch einen Ring getragen, nun nicht mehr. Sie klopfte neben sich auf die Couch und bat mich, mich neben sie zu setzen. Sie knöpfte mein Hemd auf, leckte über meine Brust und stöhnte, als ich ihre Brüste umfasste. Wir zogen uns gegenseitig aus, ihren BH machte sie aber selbst auf, ich war völlig überfordert. Danach ging alles ganz schnell. Am Ende fuhr sie mich zurück zum Café."

Einen wahnsinnigen Augenblick wollte Remus ihn fragen, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, welche Stellungen sie eingenommen hatten, ob er ein Kondom benutzt hatte, was dabei gesprochen worden war. Doch dann ruderte der Journalist gedanklich zurück. Wenn er es erzählte, würde Remus es auch tun müssen und das konnte er nicht.

Das Erlebnis mit Sirius war etwas, was er nicht erzählen wollte. Es war demütigend und einfach nicht für das Wissen des Reinblüters geeignet. Es war einfach zu persönlich. Scham kroch in ihm auf, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie es mit Sirius gewesen war: Wie er mit nacktem Unterleib auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte, während der Schwarzhaarige sich zwischen seinen Schenkeln kniend über ihn gebeugt hatte, um ihn zu küssen. Danach hatte er ein Kondom genommen, es über seinen Halbsteifen gezerrt, bis sich eine Blase um seine Spitze bildete, die schlaff herabhing.

Es hatte einfach falsch gesessen, doch Remus hatte sich nicht getraut etwas darüber zu sagen. Schließlich hatte er die weiche Eichel an seinem Eingang gefühlt und den scharfen, schmerzhaften Druck. Als er gewimmert hatte, hatte Sirius nur "Du wolltest es doch unbedingt!" gefaucht und war in ihn eingedrungen, während Remus mit den Tränen kämpfte. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte die ganze Zeit neben Remus' Gesicht auf das Kissen gestarrt, ein, zwei Mal gestoßen und war schließlich gekommen. Als er sich von ihm löste, hatte der Wolf den fremden Samen gespürt, wie er aus ihm herausgeflossen war.

Das Kondom hatte nicht gehalten. Wie auch?

Danach hatten sie wortlos nebeneinander gesessen und den Film gesehen. Als Sirius später gegangen war, hatte Remus sich panisch in der Dusche ausgespült und hatte noch Stunden später versucht sich mit heißem Wasser _rein_ zu waschen.

Sirius und er waren sich nie mehr näher gekommen. Es hatte Jahre gedauert, bis sie sich endlich wieder in die Augen sehen konnten und es musste noch mehr Zeit vergehen, bis sie wieder zu der Freundschaft gelangten, in welcher sie sich heute noch befanden.

"War Sirius gar nicht schwul?", fragte Lucius.

"Ja.", antwortete Remus gedankenverloren.

Lucius nickte langsam. "Manche Männer können tiefe Freundschaft von sexueller Lust und _Liebe _nicht unterscheiden. Sie verarbeiten Ereignisse in fantasievollen Träumen, nicht selten spielt Sex dabei eine wichtige Rolle. Einige dieser Männer ziehen sich dann vollkommen zurück, ersticken die Freundschaft. Andere versuchen an dem festzuhalten, was sie kennen, versuchen sich zu arrangieren, werden wütend, wenn sie in eine Ecke gedrängt werden und sind verzweifelt, wenn es am Ende doch scheitert. Sirius war eher von der zweiten Sorte Mann, nicht wahr?"

Remus zuckte mit den Achseln. "Vielleicht.", sagte er bloß.

Die Nacht brach vor dem Autofenster herein, doch sie fuhren unablässig weiter. "Fahren wir im Kreis?", fragte der Wolf schließlich.

"Ja.", lachte Lucius dunkel. "Ich wollte uns noch ein wenig Zeit verschaffen, damit wir uns kennenlernen."

Remus schwieg. Der Malfoy hatte versucht Zeit zu schinden, um ihn auszuquetschen, um ihn zu demütigen. Das war die Wahrheit hinter seinen Worten.

* * *

_Tja, aus die Maus. Bis nächste Woche ... oder so(?)_

_Danke fürs Lesen ^_^ Sum_


	4. Chapter 4

**Das Ende seines Imperiums**

© by Sum

****Kapitel Drei****

Als der Wagen hielt, lächelte Lucius, als er sah, wie Remus fast panisch versuchte aus der Limousine zu klettern. Der Wolf wartete nicht mal ab, bis der Chauffeur die Tür öffnete, sondern machte sie selbst auf. Nach den intimen Geständnissen versuchte er jetzt wieder Abstand zu dem Blonden zu erlangen und das auch im räumlichen Sinne. Wahrscheinlich war das verständlich. Unverständlich für Lucius war allerdings, dass er den Wunsch verspürte, diesen Abstand so gering wie möglich zu halten. Seit Remus seine Hand ergriffen hatte, prickelte seine Haut dort seltsam.

Nachdem Lucius hinter Remus ausgestiegen war, wischte er unauffällig über seine Hand, als wolle er das Gefühl abwischen. Dann legte der sie sanft aber bestimmend auf den Rücken des Wolfes.

"Dort entlang.", wies er ihn an. Mit sanftem Druck führte er Remus zum Eingang des Hochhauses. Es war ein ganz normales Hochhaus, das sich nahtlos in die Umgebung einfügte. Dennoch war hinter der unscheinbaren Fassade eine Welt aus Macht, Lust, Drogen und Geld verborgen.

Ein Portier öffnete nickend die Tür, ohne den Blickkontakt zu den beiden zu suchen. Ein guter Mann, dachte Lucius anerkennend. Man hatte ihn schnell eingearbeitet. Und schnell belastendes Material über diesen Portier zusammengestellt, um sichern zu können, dass er niemals die Namen der Gäste weitergab. Lucius gab ein übertriebenes Trinkgeld, bevor er mit Remus die Eingangshalle beschritt. Auch hier sah es noch unspektakulär aus. Die Halle war bis auf einen Securitymann an der Seite und einer Rezeptionistin völlig unbesucht. Dennoch blieb Remus erstaunt stehen.

"Hier würde ich gerne mal singen.", murmelte er leise, während er seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte und die sehr hohe Decke der Halle bestaunte. "Das Echo muss genial klingen.", fuhr er gedankenverloren fort.

Lucius unterdrückte ein überraschtes Lachen. Er konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, als ein Mann - ein Mensch ihm gegenüber einfach geäußert hatte, was er dachte. Es war überraschend, erfrischend und... traurig.

Wer hätte gedacht, wie einsam es für einen mächtigen Mann zu leben sein würde? Wie gekünstelt und kriecherisch?

Er zuckte mit den Achseln, wischte den Gedanken beiseite und zog den Braunhaarigen weiter, bis zum Aufzug. Es dauerte keine drei Sekunden, als sich die Tür auch schon öffnete und sie einließen.

Lucius spürte das Zögern, auch wenn es nur einen winzigen Moment seinen Körper erstarren ließ, bevor Remus hineinging. Sie drehten sich synchron zur Tür um und blieben schweigsam stehen. Die Türen schlossen sich. Der Aufzug machte keinerlei Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

Nach einer Weile drehte sich Remus zu ihm um. Sein Blick war fragend.

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue. "Wo soll's denn hingehen?", fragte er gedehnt.

"Ich weiß nicht... Ich... Ah, ich möchte zu den _minderjährigen_ Prostituierten und ihr Alter kontrollieren.", entschied Remus.

"Kein Vertrauen?", spottete Lucius. Dann nickte er ernst. "Kluges Kind."

Der Aufzug schoss in die Höhe. Sie schwiegen, bis sich die Türen mit einem Pling wieder öffneten. Ein Flur tat sich vor ihnen auf. An mehreren Türen waren Sternchen angebracht, wie im Backstagebereich einer Konzerthalle. Die Sternchen waren mit Namen versehen. Lucius sah, wie aufmerksam Remus die Namen las und erwartete ein abwertendes Urteil. Einige der Künstlernamen waren mehr als eindeutig und plump.

"Betty Blowjob.", las Remus laut, doch nichts in seinem Ton zeigte eine Verurteilung. "Wie war dein Name?"

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. "An wen denkst du am liebsten, wenn du masturbierst?", fragte er zurück. Er hatte nicht vor auf seine Fragen zu antworten, wenn Remus selbst keine Geheimnisse preisgab. Offensichtlich vergaß er das gerne.

Der Braunhaarige drehte sich zu ihm um, dachte kurz nach. "Ich denke an niemanden."

"Niemanden?", hakte Lucius nochmals nach und beobachtete ihn genau.

Remus dachte angestrengt nach. "Nein. Ich könnte jetzt Gilderoy Lockhart sagen, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich denke an niemanden. Das ist die Wahrheit." Der Wolf zuckte mit den Achseln, als wolle er sagen: _Glaub es, oder nicht._

Lucius glaubte ihm, auch wenn es ihn überraschte.

Er ging langsam den Gang entlang, während er über Remus frühere Frage nachdachte. "Ich hatte keinen anderen Namen. Ich war... Einige Kunden und Kundinnen liebten es, mich nach meinen... Tätigkeiten zu benennen, aber einen konkreten Namen hatte ich nicht."

"Tätigkeiten?"

"Ja", nickte er. "Der Ficker, der Lecker, der Spritzer... So nannten sie mich gerne."

"Das ist entwürdigend.", entschied der Braunhaarige.

"Vielleicht.", gab Lucius zu. Er blieb an einer Tür stehen und klopfte energisch. "Cormac?"

"Momentchen!", rief es von drinnen. "Okay, jetzt!"

Lucius öffnete die Tür und ließ Remus den Vortritt. Dieser blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

"Das ist eine Wohnung.", stellte er fest.

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich hatte einen Ankleideraum erwartet.", sinnte er weiter.

Sanft schob Lucius ihn wortlos in die Wohnung, um nach ihm einzutreten und die Tür zu schließen.

Cormac stand mitten im Wohnzimmer. Einen Flur gab es nicht, sodass den beiden Gästen ein unverstellter Blick auf Cormacs Körper geboten wurde. Er war nackt, ein Handtuch auf seinem Schultern war die einzige Bekleidung. Er rubbelte sich die feuchten Locken auf seinem Kopf mit einem Zipfel seines Handtuchs trocken. Sein Blick war auf einen Fernseher gerichtet. Als er sich umwandte und Remus erblickte, zeigte er keinen Hauch von Scham.

"In Begleitung?", fragte Cormac überrascht.

Lucius zuckte mit den Achseln. "Darf ich dir Remus vorstellen? Er hat ein paar Fragen an dich."

"So?" Cormacs Blick ruhte einen Moment länger auf Lucius. Er zog die linke Augenbraue hoch.

Der Malfoy schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Nein, Cormac sollte ehrlich antworten. Manchmal kamen auch Bullen in seinen Laden, um "nur mal nach dem Rechten zu schauen". Cormac log in solchen Fällen am besten. Er hatte das unglaublichste Engelsgesicht der Welt. Rein, wie bei einem Schulkind, mit großen, glänzenden Augen, die kein Wässerchen trüben konnten. Doch jetzt, in diesem Augenblick sollte er einfach nur die Fragen von Remus ehrlich beantworten.

Lucius trat hinter Remus' Rücken hervor und setzte sich auf einen cremefarbenen Sessel. Er hob einen Fuß und legte seinen Fußknöchel auf ein Knie. Mit einer Hand umfasste er seinen Knöchel und sah zum Fernseher. Remus hatte sich nicht von der Tür wegbewegt.

"Ich kann draußen warten...", bot er zögernd an.

"Weshalb?", fragte Cormac verblüfft. Sein Handtuchzipfel hing nutzlos in der Luft.

"Nun, weil... also... ich dachte, Sie bräuchten noch einen Moment...?"

Cormac wandte sich an Lucius. "Was?"

"Du bist nackt, Cormac, das macht ihn nervös.", antwortete Lucius ohne vom TV aufzusehen.

Cormac sah an sich herunter, als falle ihm seine Nacktheit erst jetzt auf. "Muss das sein?"

"Oh!", keuchte Remus. "Nein, also, natürlich nicht.", schloss er mit einem scharfen Blick auf Lucius. "Ich bin ja nicht prüde."

Lucius unterdrückte ein Lachen.

"Was willste denn wissen?", fragte Cormac und setzte sich ebenfalls.

Remus ging zögernd in den Raum hinein, um sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Er warf dabei ein paar schnelle Blicke in die Nebenzimmer: Küche, Bad, Toilette, Schlafzimmer, Ankleideraum...

Alle Türen waren weit offen und zeigten so, dass Cormac wirklich kein ordentlicher Mensch war.

"Sie haben eine Wohnung.", stellte der Braunhaarige wieder fest.

"Ja, Lucius hält es für dämlich, dass wir unser sauber verdientes Geld für miese Vermieter ausgeben. Darum haben wir die Möglichkeit hier zu wohnen - wir müssen das natürlich nicht, aber... Hier sind wir vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag, sieben Tage die Woche einsatzbereit. Zeit ist ja bekanntlich Geld und wir haben es nicht weit bis zur Arbeit. Außerdem kann der Verkehr uns egal sein, die Wohnung ist riesig und sicher und die Miete liegt nur bei..."

"Cormac.", sagte Lucius.

"...Nicht hoch.", schloss Cormac.

"Sind diese Wohnungen nur für... Arbeiter dieser... Firma?" Remus' Blick klebte an Cormacs Körper, wie Lucius schlechtgelaunt feststellte.

"Für Nutten meinen Sie? Nein, auch einige Ehemalige wohnen hier. Aber früher waren es alles Huren, ja."

"Komm' zum Punkt, Remus. Wir haben heute noch was vor.", riet Lucius.

Remus beachtete ihn nicht. Sein Blick war immer noch gefangen von Cormacs Schwanz. "Also... Sie sehen aus wie... fünfzehn."

Cormac nickte nur. "Ja, außer man sieht meinen Schwanz. Der ist wohl zu groß für einen Teenager."

"Wie alt sind Sie denn?"

"Für die Kunden, oder in Wahrheit?", fragte Cormac zurück.

"Beides?"

"Für die Kunden bin ich meist vierzehn. Besonders Männer wollen mich jung. Ich muss mich alle drei Stunden rasieren, damit ich so jung aussehe. Aber bald überschreite ich die dreißig, dann wird es wohl immer schwieriger werden."

"Dreißig?"

"Jepp!" Cormac streckte seinen Körper. "Ich hab mich gute gehalten, nicht wahr?"

"Kann ich vielleicht einen... Ausweis sehen?"

"Wie beim Alkoholkaufen!", zwinkerte Cormac und verschwand in seinem unaufgeräumten Schlafzimmer. Sekunden später war er wieder zurück und warf seinen Ausweis in Remuss Schoß. Dieser betrachtete ihn lange. Drehte ihn um, las die Beschreibungen. Schließlich sah er mit großen Augen zu dem Blonden auf. "Achtundzwanzig!"

Lucius rollte mit den Augen. "Remus, was hältst du davon, wenn du kurz vor die Tür gehst? Ich hab noch eine Kleinigkeit mit Cormac zu besprechen."

Remus legte den Ausweis auf den Tisch und machte sich wortlos auf, die Wohnung zu verlassen. Nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Lucius an Cormac. "Achtundzwanzig? Hättest du nicht einen Ausweis nehmen können, der nicht so... übertrieben ist?"

"Was denn?" Cormac zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hat's doch geschluckt."

"Ja, aber zehn Jahre auf dein echtes Alter zu schlagen ist ein dummes Risiko. Was wäre, wenn er die Fälschung erkannt hätte?"

"Hat er aber nicht."

"Nein." Lucius drehte sich zur Tür. "Hat er nicht." Der Malfoy lächelte versonnen. "Er ist so leichtgläubig, so unschuldig, nicht wahr?"

Cormac starrte Lucius an. "Spinnst du jetzt?"

"Nicht mehr als du.", schoss Lucius zurück. "Achtundzwanzig..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Beim nächsten Mal sagst du dein echtes Alter, kapiert?"

Cormac seufzte. "Achtzehn klingt aber so unreif."

Lucius betrachtete den kleinen Jungen. Cormac hatte viel mitmachen müssen in seinem jungen Leben und es war sein Glück, dass Lucius ihn gefunden hatte. Lucius wusste das, genauso, wie Cormac es wusste.

"Pass auf dich auf.", riet Lucius ihm, bevor er aus der Tür schlüpfte.

* * *

Danke fürs Lesen ^_^ Sum


	5. Chapter 5

**Das Ende seines Imperiums**

© by Sum

Ein weiteres Kapitel ist fertig geworden. ^_^ Jetzt geht's ans Eingemachte.

Viel Spaß damit xD

* * *

****Kapitel Vier****

Während des Gesprächs von Lucius und Cormac hatte Remus offensichtlich ebenfalls ein Gespräch mit Bellatrix angefangen. Die kleine Schwarzhaarige schüttelte gerade vehement den Kopf.

"Nein!"

"Was bedeutet Nein?", fragte Lucius als er näher kam.

Remus fuhr überrascht herum. "So schnell?"

"Was bedeutet Nein?", fragte Lucius Bellatrix unbeirrt.

Bellatrix zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich wusste nicht, dass er zu dir gehört. Ich wollte ihn rausschmeißen. Er sagte, dass er ein Recht darauf hätte hier zu sein. Aber ich habe ihn auf der Party gesehen. Er ist doch dieser Presseheini, oder?" Bellatrix rückte näher an Lucius heran, als wolle sie eine Gemeinschaft mit ihm gegen Remus bilden. "Er ist doch der, der unser... dein Geschäft auffliegen lassen wollte, oder?", flüsterte sie eindringlich und umfasste Lucius' Arm.

Lucius lächelte nur unverbindlich.

"Lucius! Was soll denn das? Er will doch alles kaputt machen!" Sie zog Lucius ein wenig zur Seite. "Er ist nicht wie wir! Er hat gerade versucht in Gregors Zimmer zu gelangen! Er schnüffelt hier rum!", zischte die Schwarzhaarige hastig.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bellatrix." Lucius' Stimme hatte einen scharfen Unterton. Aus irgendeinem Grund verspürte Lucius den Wunsch Remus zu verteidigen.

Sofort ruderte Bellatrix zurück. "Nein, natürlich. Du sorgst schon für uns... Apropos, willst du, dass ich mich heute Nacht erkenntlich zeige?"

Lucius betrachtete ihre langen schwarzen Haare, die sich noch vor ein paar Tagen auf seinem Unterbauch ausgebreitet hatten, als ihr blutrot geschminkter Mund sich um seinen Schwanz schloss. In der Nacht waren Lucius' Gedanken trotzdem nur von Remus erfüllt gewesen.

Schaudernd wurde Lucius bewusst, dass der junge Mann seine Gedanken schon beherrscht hatte, als er noch kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Trotzdem hatte er nicht den Wunsch in Bellatrixs Armen Vergessen zu finden. "Tut mir leid, ich habe keine Zeit. Und ich entschuldige mich für die letzte Nacht. Ich hätte dich und Narzissa nicht so einfach rausschmeißen sollen. Ich war nur... sehr gestresst."

"So gestresst, dass du am nächsten Morgen direkt zu ihm gefahren bist?", fragte Bellatrix spitz und wies mit ihrer perfekt manikürten Hand auf Remus.

"Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte Lucius verwirrt. "Du tust ja fast so, als willst du Ansprüche auf mich stellen!"

Ja, seit Monaten hatte sich Lucius meist nur mit Bellatrix beschäftigt, wenn es um Bettgeschichten ging. Und sie hatte sich auch als äußert hemmungslos erwiesen und ihm viel Spaß gemacht. Aber er machte den Mädchen immer klar, dass bis auf Sex und gelegentliche Geschenke nichts von ihm zu erwarten sei. Das war ein uneingeschränktes Gebot in Lucius' Leben. Alle Mädchen wussten das, auch wenn Bellatrix nicht die Erste war, die sich offensichtlich mehr erhoffte.

"Nein!", widersprach Bellatrix schnell. "Ich vermisse nur den Spaß mit dir."

Lucius nickte beruhigt. "Ich muss jetzt weiter. Remus?", fragte er laut.

Remus wandte sich widerwillig von der Betrachtung der Türsternchen ab. "Der hier nennt sich einfach nur Long."

Lucius lachte und betrachtete Bellatrixs durchdringende Blicke nicht weiter, als er mit Remus in den Auszug stieg.

* * *

Bellatrix kochte vor Wut, als sie sich von dem Aufzug abwandte und in ihre Wohnung ging. Ihr ganzes Wohnzimmer war voller Blumen. Viele Sträuße ihrer Kunden, doch die meisten hatte sie selbst gezüchtet. Vor drei Jahren hatte sie diese Wohnung bekommen, als sie leer wurde. Sie war eine der einzigen mit Balkon. Auch auf dem Balkon reihten sich die bunten Pflanzen.

Doch Bellatrix hatte in diesem Moment keinen Blick für die Pracht um sich herum.

Diese Schlampe!

Machte einen auf unschuldig, aber in Wahrheit wusste dieses Miststück ganz genau, wie man sich Lucius um den Finger wickeln konnte. Bellatrix hatte das erst sehr viel später herausgefunden, dass Lucius eine geheime Schwäche für den unschuldigen, unverbrauchten Typ hatte. Leider hatte Bellatrix da schon die Schlampe raushängen lassen, und egal wie sehr sie es versuchte, Lucius ließ sich nicht auf ihre gespielte Unschuld ein.

Das war auch nicht schlimm gewesen, denn auch wenn es ihm manchmal auch nach einer anderen Frau verlangte, so konnte Bellatrix es immer so drehen, dass sie am Ende auch dabei war. So konnte sie sichern, dass Lucius sie nicht vergaß und bemerkte, dass Bellatrix viel besser im Bett war, als all seine anderen Gespielinnen.

Doch jetzt gab es da diesen Neuen.

Diesen Remus!

Dieses kleine, beschissene Miststück. Dieses Presseflittchen!

Diesen Buben würde Lucius mit Sicherheit bald für sich gewinnen. Und dann war Bellatrix abgeschrieben!

Bellatrix griff nach ihrem Handy und wählte eine Nummer. "Hi, Rodolphus." Rodolphus war zwar ein Loser, aber er war Bellatrix gegenüber genauso loyal wie er es bei Lucius war. Bellatrix wusste, dass Rodolphus verliebt in sie war. Und sie wusste auch, wie man diesen Umstand ausnutzen konnte.

"Ich bin's Bellatrix. Ja, hör mal, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun? Lucius hat da diesen Presseheini... Ich glaube der Typ erpresst ihn wegen irgendwas. Ja! Unseren Lucius... ich wusste, dass dich das beunruhigen würde, Rodolphus. Nach allem, was er für uns getan hat... Ja, Remus heißt er... Ja, ein richtiges Miststück, aber das sieht man ihm nicht an... Er hat was vor... Ja, Lucius hat mir ein Zeichen geben. Wir müssen ihm helfen. Er ist in Schwierigkeiten. Er sollte... Ja. Verschwinden."

* * *

Remus ahnte von all dem nichts, als er neben Lucius aus dem Aufzug stieg und sich mit großen Augen umsah. "Ein Einkaufszentrum?"

"Ja, einige meiner ehemaligen Bediensteten hatten den Wunsch sich selbstständig zu machen. Und hier ist genug Platz. Und so können meine Kunden hier alles erledigen: Essengehen, sich vergnügen, schlafen, duschen... Es ist ein All-in-One-Paket."

Remus betrachtete die vielen Geschäfte. Als ihm der Duft von gebratenem Fleisch aus einem der Restaurants entgegenschlug, knurrte sein Magen, als habe er seit Tagen nichts mehr bekommen. Auch wenn das Gluckern eher leise war, wies Lucius auf das Restaurant. "Magst du mexikanisches Essen?"

"Eigentlich nicht... Aber es riecht köstlich.", meinte der Braunhaarige, ging aber weiter.

Lucius' Geschäft war nicht nur durch Zufälle so geworden. Es war geplant. Auch wenn viele der Prostituierten sich sicherlich aus dem Sexgeschäft zurückziehen wollten, so waren sie sicherlich mit einiger Überredung von Lucius zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es besser wäre hier einen Laden zu eröffnen. Alle Stränge in diesem Laden führten unausweichlich auf Lucius zu. Die Monopolstellung, die er einnahm war genial geplant, aber auch sehr durchsichtig.

Remus betrachtete die Auslage eines Dessousladens, bevor er errötete und weiterging. Vor einer Pizzeria blieb er stehen.

"Pizza?", fragte Lucius lächelnd.

"Nee, Pasta!" rief Remus begeistert und ging schnurstracks in den Laden.

"Ciao!", rief eine junge Blondine. "Ciao Lucius."

"Luna, wie geht es dir?"

"Gut, Neville möchte noch ein Kind, es kann also sein, dass ich bald wieder Kunden suchen kann. Was wollt ihr etwas essen?"

"Ich nichts. Aber ein Glas Wein hätte ich gerne."

Remus warf einen Blick in die Karte. "Penne mit... Hm... Basilikumpesto."

"Und zu trinken?"

"Ein Wasser bitte."

"Gern." Damit war die Kellnerin verschwunden.

"Was hatte das zu bedeuten?", fragte Remus schließlich neugierig. "Das mit Neville, dem Kind und den Kunden?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. "Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

Remus runzelte die Stirn. "Ja?"

"Luna war eine Prostituierte, bis sie sich in Neville verliebte. Er ist Techniker hier. Sie haben geheiratet, haben ein Häuschen am Standrand gebaut und als Luna schwanger wurde, hat sie wieder angefangen zu _arbeiten_."

"Haben sie nicht genug Geld für die Kinder?"

"Doch, aber Männer bezahlen viel für eine Schwangere."

"Du meinst... Sie warten nicht, bis sie ihr Kind bekommen hat?"

"Nein."

"Oh!" Remus machte ein verblüfftes Gesicht. "Das ist... nun..."

Der Braunhaarige schwieg, bis das Essen kam. Und er schwieg auch noch, bis das Essen wieder abgeräumt wurde und Lucius anstandslos zahlte.

Einen Moment war Remus peinlich berührt, als der Malfoy zahlte. Schließlich war dies kein Date, sondern ein... Essen. Oder so. Doch dann schüttelte er das Gefühl ab.

"Sex mit Schwangeren.", sagte er schließlich. "Und das ist erregend?"

"Keine Ahnung." Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was steht jetzt auf dem Programm?"

"Ich weiß nicht..." Der Braunhaarige runzelte die Stirn, als er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was auf seinem Notizblock stand. Leider lag der immer noch in der Limousine und fuhr wer weiß wo durch die Gegend. Aber er hatte sie aufgeschrieben.

Die Fragen.

Sie mussten doch noch in seinem Kopf sein.

Irgendwo.

"Ich hoffe du platzt nicht gleich."

"Was?"

"Dein Kopf ist ziemlich rot geworden."

Remus atmete tief durch. "Ich weiß nur nicht mehr... Ich brauche meinen Notizblock."

"Warum?"

"Ich weiß meine Fragen nicht mehr."

"Tja, was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir den Überwachungsraum zeige?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Es wird ja wirklich alles aufgezeichnet. Sieh mal, da ist das Restaurant." Remus betrachtete die vielen Bildschirme, die für ein paar Sekunden eine Aufnahme zeigten, bevor das Bild auf eine andere Kamera umschaltete. Er betrachtete einige Wohnungen von innen. Besonders interessant fand er eine Wohnung, die voller Blumen war. "Wow, da! Wie bei einem Floristen!"

Die Schwarzhaarige vom Vormittag huschte gerade nackt durch die Blumenlandschaft und goss die Blumen. Als sie sich bückte und zwischen ihren Beinen, unter ihrem Hintern, ihr Intimbereich aufblitzte, beugte sich Remus leicht vor. Niemand konnte sehen, wo sein Blick lag, deshalb betrachtete Remus heimlich die nackte Frau.

Ihre Haut war ganz hell, leicht gebräunt mit einem nahezu asiatischen Hautton. Ihr Haar so dunkel, dass es fast blauschwarz auf dem bunten Bildschirm wirkte; die Augenbrauen über ihren dunklen Augen hatten denselben Ton. Sie war wunderschön, mit den langen Locken, die sich um ihren Körper ringelten. Als sie sich umdrehte und zu einem Blumengebilde an der Decke reckte, sah Remus ihre kleinen, festen Brüste. Sie waren von dunkelroten Spitzen gekrönt; feste und riesige Brustwarzen thronten auf ihren runden, ballonartigen, perfekten Silikonbrüsten. Fast unwirklich sah diese rote Farbe auf ihrem sonst so ebenmäßigen Körper aus.

"Sie ist tätowiert.", sagte Lucius nah an seinem Ohr.

Remus beugte sich noch weiter vor, doch nirgends war eine Tätowierung zu sehen. "Wo?"

"Ihre Lippen – oben wie unten - und ihre Brustwarzen sind rot tätowiert."

Remus' Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als er sich diese Schmerzen vorstellte an diesen empfindlichen Körperstellen. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Sie hat es mir erzählt."

"Kennt ihr euch gut?", fragte Remus und wandte den Blick von dem Bildschirm ab, um auf einem anderen zuzusehen, wie eine Frau im Lederkostüm einen Mann den Hintern mit einer achtschwänzigen Peitsche versohlte. Auf einem anderen Bildschirm war zu sehen, wie eine Frau auf dem Mund eines Mannes saß, sich so an ihm rieb, während sie anscheinend kam.

Der Wolf wandte sich ab. "Kennst du sie gut?", fragte er erneut.

"Ja.", antwortete er kurz angebunden.

Remus warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er schlief also mit ihr. Im selben Moment fand Remus, dass die Schwarzhaarige nicht mehr schön aussah. Sie war einfach zu künstlich. So falsch. Seine plötzliche Abneigung wollte er lieber nicht näher betrachten, deshalb wandte er sich schnell dem nächsten Bildschirm zu. Dort leckte ein Mann die Füße einer sehr kleinen, blonden Frau.

"Wie viele Kunden habt ihr täglich?"

"Ich denke, so um die achthundert. Mal mehr, mal weniger." Lucius umfasste Remus' Arm. "Doch jetzt genug von deinen Fragen. Reden wir über dich."

Der Braunhaarige zögerte. "Ähm, besser nicht."

"Doch." Lucius Tonfall war fast schon befehlend. Er wandte sich zu seinem Gesprächspartner und umfasste Remus' Arm dringlicher. "Neville, danke für alles. Und viel Glück bei eurem nächsten Baby."

"Danke, Sir.", sagte der Techniker und winkte ihnen, als Remus aus dem Raum geschleift wurde.

"Wohin gehen wir?"

"In meine Wohnung. Für meine Fragen hätte ich es lieber etwas... intimer." Er geleitete den Wolf wieder zum Aufzug. Im Aufzug waren bereits drei Frauen und ein Mann, der ungeniert die drei nackten Damen beglückte. Unwillkürlich trat Remus einen Schritt zurück und die Türen schlossen sich wieder.

Der nächste Aufzug stoppte. Nervös sah Remus zu, wie sich die Türen öffneten und entspannte sich, als er sah, dass dieser leer war.

"Schläft man hier überall miteinander?"

"Natürlich." Der Blonde lächelte, als sich hinter ihnen die Aufzugtüren schlossen. "Vorhin im Restaurant blies Cho einem Kunden unter dem Tisch einen. Sie saßen direkt neben uns."

"Was? Während wir gegessen haben?"

"Ja." Lucius zog einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und steckte ihn neben den Knöpfen in ein Loch. Es klickte. Dann fuhr der Aufzug hoch. Und höher. Und höher.

"Ich mag den Ausblick.", meinte Lucius achselzuckend, als Remus ihn fragend ansah. Die Aufzugtüren waren in Lucius' Fall auch seine Wohnungstür. Als sie aus dem Lift stieg, stand Remus unmittelbar in dem Salon des Malfoy.

"Zieh dich aus."

Remus starrte ihn an.

Er sagte es, als würde er ihm einen Platz anbieten.

_"__Setzt dich doch"_, so klang es, doch das hatte er nicht gesagt.

Er sagte...

"Zieh dich aus, Remus. Du wusstest, dass das kommen würde, also lass uns mit den Spielchen aufhören."

Bewegungslos starre Remus ihn an. "Einfach so?"

"Einfach so."

"Ohne... Vorspiel?"

"Ach, Remus." Er lächelte nachsichtig. "Das Vorspiel begann schon vor zwei Tagen, mein Lieber. Was meinst du, was das sonst war?"

"Recherche?"

Lucius lachte und verließ den Salon durch den Torbogen, der in ein weiteres Zimmer führte. Remus folgte ihm zögernd.

"Du bist immer noch angezogen.", stellte der Malfoy fest, als er sich auf einen Sessel setzte. "Bitte, aber langsam!"

Remus sah ihn lange an.

Natürlich könnte er es einfach lassen und die Wohnung verlassen.

Pulitzerpreis, schrie sein Hirn.

Nicht so, rief sein Herz.

* * *

_So kommen wir der Sache also langsam näher. ^_^_

_Ich zitiere: "lass uns mit den Spielchen aufhören". _

_In diesem Sinne, bis zum nächsten Mal. :)_

_Danke fürs Lesen ^_^ Sum_


End file.
